Stafford
CGI Series= Stafford *'Number': 1917 *'Designer': North Staffordshire Railway *'Builder': NSR Stoke Works *'Built': 1917 *'Configuration': 4w *'Top Speed': 11 mph Stafford is a battery-electric shunting engine. He usually works at Knapford Yards and Knapford Station Yard. Bio When Stafford first arrived on the Island, Spencer was given the job of showing him around. Spencer failed to listen to a warning about Stafford's battery running out and when it did, Spencer did not notice. Spencer later ran out of coal and Stafford had to shunt him to Knapford. There the Fat Controller called Stafford a really useful engine and welcomed him to Sodor. He then became jealous of the steam engines because of the noises they made, and tried to be like them, but only caused confusion and delay when he did a job that was meant to be done quietly. In the end, he decided he was happy to be quiet Stafford the Electric Shunting Engine. Stafford shunted a wagon filled with the Entertainers' luggage for Daisy, but she pulled away as she didn't want to pull it and he couldn't catch up as his batteries won't get him as far as Harwick. He, alongside Charlie and Scruff wanted to be part of the Great Railway Show, though they were not chosen. Persona Stafford is a humble, courteous little chap with a Yorkshire accent. He is a very different sort of engine from any other on the North Western Railway. This is because Stafford is an electric battery engine; he is not a steam engine or a diesel engine. Stafford is fuelled by recharging his battery, which needs to be done frequently so he can go about his work as a shunting engine. Stafford is very patient, calm and mannerly. He does not let the antics of the bigger, haughtier engines bother him too much, keeps level-headed as he goes about his day, and brushes off any troubles without much fuss. He is more than content with taking things slow and not having to travel long distances and he is more than proud to work on the Fat Controller's railway. Basis Stafford is based on the North Staffordshire Railway's battery-electric No. 1. It is now preserved at the National Railway Museum. Livery Stafford is made of veneered wood with yellow lining and his number and gold nameplates are on his sides. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Marios Gavrilis (Germany) * Tokuyoshi Kawashima (Japan) * Waldemar Barwiński (Poland) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; sixteenth - seventeenth seasons) * Alan Prieto (Latin America; sixteenth season onwards) * Miguel Ángel Poison (Spain) * Nir Ron (Israel) Trivia * Stafford is the first electric engine introduced in the television series and the first ever named. * Stafford's number comes from the year his basis was built and his name comes from where his basis worked. * Stafford's basis was made for shunting only. Despite that, he has been seen pulling goods trains on the main and branch lines. ** This also goes along with the inconsistency of his battery. In both his debut story and The Way She Does It, he can't go very far, yet he doesn't have this problem in other episodes. * Stafford's Wooden Railway prototype incorrectly depicts him of having six wheels instead of four. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and with medallion) * Take-n-Play * Wind-up (Japan only) Gallery File:WelcomeStafford20.png|Stafford in the sixteenth season File:WelcomeStafford30.png File:WelcomeStafford43.png|Stafford with Spencer File:WelcomeStafford73.png File:SteamieStafford2.png|Stafford in the seventeenth season File:SteamieStafford10.png File:SteamieStafford11.png|Stafford being recharged File:SteamieStafford52.png|Stafford at Brendam Docks File:SteamieStafford100.png File:TheLostPuff45.png|Stafford with Toby File:TaleOfTheBrave77.png|Stafford in Tale of the Brave File:MissingGator3.png|Stafford in the eighteenth season File:MissingGator44.png File:TheTruthAboutToby81.png|Stafford with Henry and Paxton in the nineteenth season File:GoodbyeFatController22.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt71.png|Stafford in the twentieth season File:AllinVain48.png File:TheGreatRace51.png|Stafford with Scruff and Charlie in The Great Race File:Staffordpromo2.jpg File:Stafford'sbasis.png|Stafford's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayprototypeStafford.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayStafford.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRechargeStafford.jpg|Wooden Railway exclusive File:Take-n-PlayprototypeStafford.png|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayStafford.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayStaffordinGoGoThomas!promotionalpackaging.jpeg|Take-n-Play in Go Go Thomas! packaging File:Take-n-Play2016Stafford.jpg|2016 Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterStafford.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterStafford(GreatestMoments).jpg File:Wind-upStafford.jpg|Wind-up See Also * Category:Images of Stafford Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Electric locomotives Category:4w Category:Brown engines and veihicles